VERSUS!
by avamura
Summary: Parodi Shark Nin vs Konoha Green Beast, siapa yang bakal menang? Contains spoiler anime, out of character all the way. RnR, pls?


**VERSUS**

.

Siang itu, padang pasir Suna yang biasanya kering kerontang berubah menjadi danau raksasa. Bukan, bukan karena Kisame mau membantu rakyat Suna yang nggak pernah mandi karena defisit air—melainkan karena dia akan bertarung menghadapi seorang ninja Konoha.

Maito Gai.

Kedua shinobi itu berdiri berhadapan, masing-masing menggunakan chakra untuk berdiri di atas permukaan danau.

"Hmm.. kita bertemu lagi, ya... Kau pasti Maito Gai, Green Beast dari Konoha, ne?" tanya si ninja Kiri, menampilkan seringaian khasnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Gai itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Kisame dengan tajam. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah pertarungan kita yang tertunda waktu itu.." ujarnya sambil mengangkat samehada dan menumpukannya ke bahu. " Kuharap kau tidak lupa bagaimana rasanya melawan ninja sehebat aku."

… sunyi sejenak.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Gai kemudian.

Kisame sweatdrop. "What? Tentu saja! Kau dan Kakashi pernah melawanku saat aku memburu Kyuubi ke Konoha!" semburnya tanpa ampun.

Gai kelihatan makin bingung. "Benarkah? Seingatku aku melawan seorang Uchiha.." katanya dengan mata menerawang, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Kakak dari murid rival abadiku… um..Uchiha Itachi, kan? Ah, dia memang pria yang kewl dan penuh semangat masa muda!"

_Hei tunggu.. kenapa Itachi selalu dibawa-bawa, sih?_ _Dan apanya yang 'semangat masa muda' dari orang itu? _"Well.. yeah, aku berada TEPAT di sebelah Itachi waktu itu."

"Huh? Masa, sih?"

"YA!" _Ngek_. Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kisame. _Matte, bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan orang yang sangat mencolok sepertiku__—__pria tinggi besar berwarna biru, dan membawa-bawa pedang raksasa? Itu bukan jenis hal yang mudah diabaikan, kan?_

"Umm.. aku cukup yakin ada Itachi di sana, tapi kalau kau.." Gai menggaruk kepalanya, "…entahlah."

"…" Inner Kisame mencak-mencak. _Maa, kenapa selalu saja Itachi-san yang jadi pusat perhatian? Gue tahu dia Uchiha, tapi di samping mata merah dan aura gloomy di sekitarnya, bukankah dia tampak jauh lebih 'biasa' daripada gue? CEK KE KABUTO, PASTI ADA YANG SALAH SAMA MATA LO!_

"Hei, wajahmu berubah warna jadi hijau tosca."

O_o

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku bantu kau mengingatnya!" Kisame membentuk segel tangan dan melancarkan jutsu andalannya. "Elemen air: jurus naga air! HEAAH!"

**BYUURR~**

Walaupun pernah menjadi juara renang gaya batu tingkat kecamatan, tapi Gai tampak cukup kerepotan. Dan ketika serangan itu usai, Kisame kembali mendatangi sang lawan. Seringai percaya diri menghiasi wajahnya. Sang jōnin Konoha menjaga jarak aman, sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "K-kau.. kau bisa melakukan jurus suiton sehebat i-ini.." bisiknya, "J-jangan-jangan kau.."

Ombak berdebur di antara mereka berdua, menambah kesan dramatis dalam duel _man-to-man_ itu.

"Hm.. akhirnya kau bisa mengingatku juga, Konoha Green Beast.." gumam Kisame bangga. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah berkibar dengan megahnya. "Ya, kau benar... Aku adalah Hos—"

"AAH, SUDAH KUDUGA! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya!" sergah Gai cepat, sambil meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir Kisame(?) "K-kau.. kau pastilah.. SILUMAN IKAN!"

"!"

**JBUURR~**

(Pesan moral: Jangan pernah melakukan anime fall ketika kau sedang berdiri di atas permukaan air.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**=VERSUS=**

_/oneshot_

_All chara_ © **Masashi Kishimoto**. _This fic_ © **Avamura**_. Inspired by a fairy tale titled Rumpelstiltskin _© **Grimm Brothers**.

**Warning:** _SHARK ALERT! Setting mungkin agak membingungkan, jadi bacanya mesti konsentrasi(?). Bahasa acakadut. Telah di-scan dari typo, tapi mungkin masih muncul di beberapa tempat ._. Enjoy!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Namamu? Emang penting, ya?" Tanya Gai sambil ngupil, ketika Kisame bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk mengingat namanya. <em>Apa semua hiu itu memang keras kepala, atau cuma yang bisa berdiri saja?<em> "This is so unyouthful! Tidak bisakah kita mulai saja pertempuran ini?"

"PENTING! Dan gue nggak akan mulai pertarungan ini sebelum lo inget sama gue!" Kisame tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Gai yang dari tadi udah gatel pengen show off jadi mulai nggak sabar.

"Kok gitu?"

"Iyalah! Karena gue adalah.." Kisame mengusap rambut jabriknya ke belakang, bergaya mirip model. Trus entah itu jutsu atau bukan, di belakangnya ada efek ombak yang dramatis banget,"…salah satu kaijin Kirigakure! Wahaha~"

Oke, bahkan seorang Maito Gai pun bisa sweatdrop melihat ke-OOC-an personel Akatsuki di depannya. "Err.. tidak bisakah aku memanggilmu 'Tuan Setengah Ikan' saja? Itu lebih mudah."

Mendengar kata keramat itu, terang saja Kisame ngamuk-ngamuk. "Gue BUKAN ikan!" _Katakan sekali lagi dan gue akan nendang lo balik ke Konoha!_

"Memang bukan." Mata Kisame berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat itu ("_Wih, tumben ada yang sependapat sama gue_."), tapi langsung berpendar galak ketika Gai melanjutkan ucapannya. "...aku kan bilang kau setengah ikan."

_NOOO!_

"Gue bukan setengah ikan, atau ikan, atau duyung, atau ikan mas koki atau sejenisnya!" protes Kisame, ngos-ngosan. "Gue ini HIU! Catet itu, rambut mangkok!"

"Hiu itu ikan," tambah Lee dari belakang, mendukung gurunya. Gai mengacungkan jempol ke muridnya sambil menangis terharu.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu, Lee!"

"GAi-sensei, berjuanglah!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

**JDUAK~**

Untungnya sebelum dialog itu ngabisin durasi, Kisame sudah melempar panci (entah dapat dari mana) ke sang lawan. "Hello? Gak ada yang nanya lo, rambut mangkok junior!" kata si hiu, "Ingat nama gue atau ketiga muridmu akan mati! Fu fu fu~"

Pria ber-spandex hijau itu pun akhirnya mengalah juga. Dia lalu berpikir sebentar sambil mengusap dagu. "Oke.. oke. Beri aku tiga kesempatan," katanya, "Err.. Kaa.. Ki.. siapa, ya? Kidomaru? Kimimaro?"

"Bukan! Hampir betul, coba lagi! Lo pasti bisa!" si missing nin itu mendadak histeris sendiri. "Give me G! Give me A! Give me I! Go Maito GAI!"

Neji dan Tenten yang lagi terkurung di bola air langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. _Apa rank ninja berbanding lurus dengan potensi gangguan mental dan kejiwaan?_

"Um.. Ibiki? Mizuki? Kurotsuchi?" tebaknya lagi.

"Woi, gue dari Kirigakure, buka Iwa! Gak mungkin nama gue ada kata 'tsuchi' nya!" Kisame mulai emosi, nunjuk-nunjuk lambang hitai-ate nya dengan heboh.

"Iwa? Umm... Iwa K.?"

_*kayang*_ "Bukan."

"Hozuki Suigetsu?"

"Bukan."

"Shimura Danzō?"

_Ni orang katarak atau gimana, sih? Mau gue dilihat dari Mars pake sedotan juga kagak ada mirip-miripnya sama si Danz__ō__!_ "Buuuukan."

"Michael Schumacher?"

Kisame melongo sebentar. "Err.. yaa, bisa juga sih. Kenalin." Si ninja kabut itu mengulurkan tangannya ngajak salaman. Tapi Gai cuma memandanginya dengan alis tertaut.

"Kok nggak mirip?"

Gubrak. _&*%!#%! _Next guess.

"Zabuza Mochi?"

"Bukan. Dan lo salah mengeja nama temen gue."

"Gomen. Haku?"

"Bukan."

"Squidward Tortellini?"

"Jangan bercanda, gue gak ada waktu buat main-main.." gerutu Kisame bosan, sambil bersandar di gagang samehadanya. "Oke, kita pake cara lain. Sekarang ceritakan saja secara detail apa yang sedang terjadi ketika gue dan Itachi datang ke Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu."

Gai kelihatan 'sedikit' lebih ceria ketika mendengar permintaan Kisame, dan segera saja matanya membara dengan api semangat. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan! Hari itu, aku bangun sebelum matahari terbit.. kemudian lari 250 putaran keliling Konoha dan push up 350 kali dengan dua jari. Sekitar jam 05.30, aku menjemput ketiga muridku yang penuh semangat masa muda itu lalu—"

Kisame menyelanya dengan cepat. "Stop. Kembali ke metode awal."

. . .

Kedua shinobi itupun kembali melanjutkan 'pertarungan' mereka, dan beberapa jam kemudian Gai sudah selesai mengabsen penduduk Gakuen Alice. Sekarang dia mulai beralih ke daerah random chara.

"Ken Arok?"

"Bukan."

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

_Emang gue ada muka monyet? Plis deh._ "Bukan! Kita kan udah pernah ketemu di Konoha, masa nggak inget, sih? Gue udah nyebutin nama gue sebelum pergi waktu itu!" Asap mengepul dari kepala Kisame, dan Gai mulai khawatir dia bakal berubah jadi hiu bakar. "Sungguh ter-la-lu!"

Beberapa tebakan nonsense lagi sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba sang master taiujutsu itu berhenti dan memasang tampang ekstra serius. "AAH! AKU INGAT KAU!" pekinnya sambil meninju udara. Kisame pun langsung memandangnya dengan mata bling-bling.

"Kau adalah.. salah satu anggota Akatsuki, grup arisan ninja kelas S! Yeah, daya ingatku memang hebat! Muahaha~"

—_Marilah kita skip adegan Kisame renang gaya kodok gara-gara frustrasi—_

"Sebentar.. aku hampir bisa mengingat namamu…" Dia menaruh jari telunjuk di pelipisnya. "Tinky-Winky-san?"

_Najis. Masa gue disamain ama makhluk tak terdefinisi yang nggak jelas gendernya!_ "Bu. Kan." _Satu jawaban salah lagi, lo dapet tiket coba gratis tendangan maut ke bulan!_

Gai semakin fokus mengaduk-aduk otaknya (karena dua muridnya udah semaput dan yang satunya megap-megap kayak ikan koi), tapi nggak nemu juga. "Ada pilihan 'ask the audience'?"

_Ampun deh. Padahal di Kirigakure, para bidadari aja bakal jatuh ke bumi kalau nama gue disebut! Masa pesona gue nggak nyampe ke Konoha, sih? Lagian kenapa pula Leader-sama nyuruh gue ngelawan makhluk gak jelas kayak gini? Benar-benar bukan musuh idaman!_

"Hmm. Aku mulai suka permainan ini.." kata Gai, "Beri aku beberapa petunjuk lagi dan aku pasti bisa menebak namamu, Tuan Setengah Ikan!"

"BERHENTI MANGGIL GUE BEGITU!" teriak KIsame akhirnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan, melambaikannya ke udara. "Ampuun, Kami-sama! Gue nyerah, NYERAAH! Gak tahan gue ngadepin nih orang!"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia pun langsung berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dengan muka ungu kayak orang sembelit. Aura pembunuh udah menguar ke mama-mana. Tapi Gai (yang sangat nggak peka) malah mengejar pria itu dan menangkap lengannya. Nyampe sini udah mirip adegan film Bollywood, deh.

"Hei, pertarungan antar pria kita belum selesai! Kau mau ke mana, Hiu-san?"

_WTF? Jangan senaknya ganti-ganti nama gue!_

**BYUURR~**

Sebuah gelombang tsunami besar pun datang dan menyaapu si jōnin. Tapi belum ada dua menit, dia udah kembali lagi ke koordinat semula. Inner Kisame jadi nafsu pengen gigit-gigit seseorang buat pelampiasan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan lari satu senti pun sebelum mengalahkannmu dalam sparring yang berapi-api ini! Itu adalah janji ninjaku!"

_Nyit, berapi-api dari Hongkong_? Gak liat lo Suna udah kelelep air kayak gini? "Pergi sekarang juga atau lo gue ceburin ke kloset!"

Gai pun menepuk bahu Kisame dengan khusyuk, ditambah acungan jempol dan trademark efek kilauan gigi.

CLING!

"Yeah, kau memang penuh gelora masa muda! Marilah kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini!" teriaknya, lalu memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu dengan satu tangan menghadap musuh, dan satunya lagi di belakang punggung. Kisame ngesot-ngesot menjauh dari sang lawan yang sedang terbakar api semangat itu.

"GUE NYERAAH! Nama gue KISAME, PUAS ? ! Kurang kerjaan gue berantem sama lo.. yang ada malah gue kena stroke!"

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Seorang Hoshigaki Kisame lari dari medan pertarungan. _Hei, gue gak sudi mati karena hipertensi... nggak ninja-wi banget, kan!_

"Hei Ikan-san! Kau mau ke manaa?"

_WTF ? ?_

"PLIS, SESEORANG JAUHIN MAKHLUK INI DARI GUEE!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A.N.:** emang konyol banget tuh episode Gai vs Kisame, saya ngakak pas ngeliatnya XD Muka si hiu itu lho, gak nahan! Love you, Kisame! :*

Btw, saya bikin polling, lho. GAk penting, sih, tapi kalo anda mampir ke profil saya, jangan lupa vote, ye :)v

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>=Omake=<strong>

Markas Akatsuki

Kisame sedang tiduran di kamar, kaki sampai lehernya tertutup selimut. Hitai-atenya digantikan oleh kompres es batu, benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Itachi dengan setia(?) duduk di samping kasurnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Konan masuk sambil membawa baki berisi obat antidepresan dan sayur-mayur.

"Memangnya Kisame habis ngapain sih, Itachi-san?" tanya kunoichi itu heran, "Kok bisa sampai trauma gini? Terjun bebas dari helicopter? Kecebur ke Laut Mati?"

Sang Uchiha sulung cuma geleng-geleng disko. "Entahlah, Konan-sama.." katanya kalem, "Saya barusan menyeretnya pulang dari Sunagakure. Kata penduduk di sana, dia mengamuk dan marah-marah sendiri pada sebatang kaktus."

Konan berdecak. "Aku akan diskusi lagi dengan Pein soal merekrut psikiater ke Akatsuki."

Itachi mengangguk setuju, lalu menjejalkan beberapa pil ke mulut Kisame yang tampaknya masih setengah-sadar. Namun ketika dia mau menyuapkan kubis, Kisame langsung loncat dan lari ke pojok ruangan.

"WAA! Shuuh! Jauhin benda hijau itu dari guee!"

Itachi mengernyit. "Kisame, ini cuma kub—"

"PERGI ATAU LO GUE CEBURIN KE KLOSET!"

"…" Itachi dan Konan pun saling bertukar pandang. _Well, sekarang diagnose penyakit Kisame bukan cuma trauma kejiwaan, tapi juga chromofobia warna hijau. Pasti dia baru saja bertarung dengan shinobi yang punya jutsu manipulasi pikiran tingkat tinggi!_

"Baiklh, kurasa lebih baik biarkan dia istisahat, Itachi-san. Dan jauhkan Zetsu dari sekitar sini."

.

**~FIN. Review?  
><strong>


End file.
